1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communications system for a mobile telephone terminal and the like and, more particularly, to a function limitation control method for a mobile communication terminal on which a function limitation is placed from outside, as well as to a mobile communication terminal using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed various kinds of systems or software for setting parental controls, which allow parents to monitor their children's usage of mobile telephone terminals and/or information communication devices and to place function limitations thereon.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2007-509512 discloses a method of remotely controlling a particular use of a wireless device disclosed in which a parent can limit a particular use of his/her child's mobile telephone terminal based on time and day through his/her own mobile telephone terminal or personal computer. Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2006-050097 discloses a system which is capable of placing or releasing a limitation on available functions through a control server depending on the movement of a mobile information terminal. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2007-194689 discloses a system in which a child's mobile telephone terminal is registered with a child management terminal beforehand, and monitoring of the child's mobile telephone terminal is performed through the child management terminal.
However, in the systems described above, no consideration is given to what environment and what condition the controlled party is in. Therefore, uniform or fixed function limitations are placed regardless of the environment, and it is impossible to limit usage depending on the real surroundings. Accordingly, in the case where a child is allowed to carry a mobile telephone terminal provided with parental control functionality, the flexibility in use of a mobile telephone terminal is greatly impaired.